


Getting into the Spirit of things.

by TeeseForestrunner



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Dukexiety Week 2020, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, based on real things that happened to me, blood and gore mentioned but not really there, idk if i'll write all the prompts but i'll try, tags what are tags, the chaos bois go to a halloween shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeeseForestrunner/pseuds/TeeseForestrunner
Summary: Dukeixety Week @dukexietyweekDay One: HalloweenVirgil and Remus visit a Halloween store on their day off.This was partially inspired by a recent trip to Spirit I had with my sister and her fiance. When I found out about the Dukexiety Week happening over on Tumblr I had to write this because it fits these two so well. I know it is late but I don't care.Enjoy and feel free to roast me over any mistakes I might have made in the comments!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Getting into the Spirit of things.

“Move it, Remus. It’s been TWO HOURS, I want to get there before October! ” A figure in mostly black yells into the apartment in the hope that his roommate/fiance would hurry. Today was one of the few days both had off from work so they had decided to go to their local mall to visit Spirit, the Halloween store that invades abandoned department stores every year.

Virgil has been dying to go since they opened earlier that week but because of college and work neither have had time, so he was understandably a bit impatient. He would have waited in the car if it wasn’t for the late August heat beating outside, stupid Florida weather.

“Yeah, yeah, I know scare bear. I just finished getting ready, so let’s go.” Without a moment of hesitation, Virgil rushed out the door to the car with a chuckling Remus following behind. 

The ride over was filled with demented Halloween music since Remus was the DJ, (Virgil loved the chaotic man but would never let him drive anywhere after the “Bumper Car” incident, but that is a different story). Both men singing along at the top of their lungs getting hyped up for the shop.

Virgil barely parked before both him and Remus were sprinting to the entrance to the mall. Walking into the store was like coming home to both of them since Halloween is their all-time favorite holiday. The dark blood covered clothing, spiked jewelry, gore, and monsters as far as the eye can see! A paradise for the two chaotic edgy men.

Remus wasted no time making his way over to the prop weapons picking up the nearest knife. A foam serrated dagger. Virgil follows after grabbing a basket, knowing how much Halloween merchandise the two of them will probably get, and eyes the dagger too, running a finger over its blade. 

“This could be used to kill someone, even if it is dull the serrated edge could cut through an artery,” Remus says eyes lighting up in the weird way it does when he talks about murder.

Virgil just scoffs entirely used to the way Remus’s mind works and picks up a dragon claw staff nearby. “Anything could be used to kill if you are determined enough … Wow, this staff is hefty, would be good at bashing knee caps or skulls. Really good quality for a costume shop.”

“Yeah…” Remus says trailing off as he spots a small packaged knife and his eyes light up. “STABBY!”

Virgil follows Remus’s line of sight to see the cheap retractable knife on the top left hook of the display and snorts. “Right, I forgot you used to have one of those you named Stabby… Whatever happened to it?”

“I was stabbing Roman with it a few months ago when he grabbed the blade and tried to twist it out of my hand. I didn’t let go of the handle so when he twisted, it snapped in two. Made him feel bad since I loved it so much and it stopped me from actually stabbing him, but the look on his face was so funny I couldn't be mad at him for long.”

“Well that settles it we’re getting this one to replace it,” Virgil smirks as he puts the toy knife in the basket and Remus beams.

“I’ll call it Stabby Two!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later at the punk costume section, Remus sees some spiked bracelets he KNOWS Virgil will love so he grabs them to show his fiance. Virge is in the next aisle looking at the skeleton costumes and accessories so Remus makes his way over. Before he reaches Virgil, a weird song starts over the store’s radio that annoys Virge to no end, What Does the Fox Say. Smiling as he passes masks that fit with the song Remus grabs one as well to mess with his emo lover. Just as the song reaches the chorus Remus reaches Virgil and places the mask in front of the emo. 

Virgil turns to glare at him and hisses out, “Really Remus.” 

The chaotic gremlin just snickers as he hands his annoyed finance the true prize he brought to show him. Virgil rolls his eyes and just takes the bracelet and drops it into the basket.

The two move further into the store and find the witchy decorations. Moon phases pillows, tarot decks, pentagram covered items, black cats, and other demonic stuff.

“I think I need to get a pentagram pillow to mess with Roman,” Remus states as he reaches for one of the pillows. Virgil just smiles as he grabs one of the tarot decks to look at; he's been meaning to get one for the fun of it to see if they are like how some of the witchy memes he’s seen one Tumblr have said. Both are placed in the basket.

They pass the end of the aisle and they see ouija stuff displayed there but neither Remus nor Virgil really want to summon a demon any time soon, so they ignore it. The pair head towards the outdoor decorations when they hear a crash and turn to see an ouija candle had fallen off the shelf. Both just looked at each other since no one was near the shelf anymore, luckily an employee is nearby so Virgil goes to tell them about the glass so they can clean it up before someone gets hurt. 

After grabbing some cool light up lace spider web curtains and a black crown the pair head to check out vowing to come back and get more next paycheck. It takes a few minutes since all workers are busy helping other customers but soon enough the pair have paid and left the shop with matching smiles and bags filled with their loot. Of course, they're barely out of the shop before Remus has Stabby Two out and is stabbing his fiance in the neck, cackling with glee at the sound the springs in the toy knife’s blade make as it sinks back into the hilt. Virgil just sighs and smiles fondly as Remus dashes out of range of retaliation before he can react. Virgil thinks that overall it was a successful day out for the pair, especially since Remus seems to have forgotten that the car is locked and only Virgil has the keys.


End file.
